


Emma: The Queen of Swing

by COOL1nate



Series: VRChat: Exploring Friendship, The World, and Reality Itself [2]
Category: VRChat (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: I made this story as a birthday present for Twitch streamer and good friend of mine; Arnie_Jives. I wanted to give him something special for his special day so I did what I know I can do best; write a short story. Hopefully, this places a smile on every reader's face, yours especially, Arnie!
Series: VRChat: Exploring Friendship, The World, and Reality Itself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581226





	Emma: The Queen of Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arnie_Jives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arnie_Jives).



The lights were on and the stage was set, and from that stage came the sound of music, and with the music came dancers of all kinds. There were rappers, hip-hopers, country folk, and several other varieties of dancers. However, despite the rather large number of people, one individual stood out amongst the crowd. It was their turn to perform, and as they stepped onto the stage, electro swing music started filling the air. As they shuffled their way towards the center of the stage, they placed a hand on their hat and tossed it into the audience, revealing their braided blond hair and allowing it to freely swing along with every move they performed.

This is Emma: The holder of the title "Queen of Swing" who loves making everyone laugh and smile.

As Emma danced, several fans and friends watched and cheered, and as the music stopped, she ended with a snazzy pose. The crowd cheered as Emma took a graceful bow before heading backstage. As she entered into a small lounge area, she was greeted and congratulated by several other dancers. She thanked them all for the kind words before walking over to a small bar and taking a seat.

"Just some water, please," she said to one of two small anthropomorphic bunny-like beings that were on the other side of the counter. One reached into a mini-fridge, pulled out a bottle of water, and tossed it to the other who tossed a glass cup into the air to catch the water. They then tossed the water into the air as well and jumped onto the counter where they quickly slid a coaster in front of Emma. They then grabbed the glass and set it on the coaster. Then they grabbed the water, removed the lid, and gently poured it into the glass. "Thank you," Emma said. The little creature bowed before jumping down from the counter. Emma grabbed the glass and took a sip. As she did, she noticed someone walk next to her with her hat in their hand. Setting her drink down, she turned to see who the individual was. She wasn't surprised when she saw it was a male with black hair, orange eyes, and a big smile.

"You'd probably like this back," they said.

This is Cool: A happy soul who will do anything to make sure his friends are well and smiling.

"Thank you, Cool," Emma said taking her hat and placing it on her head.

"I'm sorry I missed your dance class the other day," Cool said before taking a seat next to Emma. "I was called last minute."

"Oh, you're fine. I know no one would purposely miss one of my classes, especially you. I had a feeling."

"Thanks for understanding."

"How is he, by the way? Nate. It has been a while since I last got to see him in your body."

Cool grinned. "You know him; he's always his happy and wholesome self. And what about on your end? How's Arnie fairing?"

"Arnie? He's good... I guess."

"That doesn't sound like a very confident response."

Emma sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could somehow break into his reality and give him a big hug."

"I know that feeling. A lot of us do, actually. It is a shame that we can't communicate with them, even in their dreams we are limited to what we can and can't do. If there was a way I could bring Nate to this reality or a way I could enter his..." Cool didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he just let out a sigh.

"Yeah, reality can be disappointing at times," Emma said placing a hand on Cool's shoulder, "but that doesn't mean it isn't still enjoyable. Sure, there are many things fantasy gives that you can't do in reality, but there are some things that I've done in reality that I will remember until the day Arnie dies."

Cool smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is true."

"Don't fret just because you can't accomplish something, instead enjoy what you can while you still can. We only live this life once so enjoy it as much as you can."

Cool looked at Emma and smiled before giving her a hug. "Thanks for being an amazing friend."

"No problem," Emma said hugging Cool back. When the two separated, a warning signal appeared in front of Cool. Cool, in response, just smiled.

"Well, it looks like I've gotta go, but before I do, can we reschedule our dance lesson?"

"Of course, and I won't blame you if you're late or don't show up for this one either."

**Author's Note:**

> A message to Arnie_Jives:
> 
> Thank you for choosing to accept me as one of your friends! I'm blessed to have someone as amazing as you in my life. Your streams and dance moves are very entertaining to watch, and I hope others can agree with me on that. I hope today, and every day that follows in 2020, remains a happy day for you, and remember; if you ever want/need to hang out/chat with someone, assuming I'm not at work or busy with other things, my door should always be open. :)  
> Thanks again and Happy Birthday!


End file.
